super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
SMG4 Mario
On-Screen Appearance Warp Zone Fail Mario will scream from the sky and painfully land on the floor. He'll then get up, dazed then go into his idle stance. Special Attacks Neutral B - Nintendo Switch Mario will pull out a Nintendo Switch and play it. He might get hit, But he won't flinch. But if an opponent hits the switch, The controller will break off in Mario's hand. Mario will then turn it into a lightsaber and can attack with it, But you can't toss it away like an item. Press B to put back the lightsaber to save for later. If Mario is K.O.ed, He'll pull out a new Nintendo Switch Side B - Mario Mobile Similar to Sonic Zombies' Hummer, Except it's slower and weaker. Mario can jump out the car and it'll explode on it's own or explode if it hits a wall. Press B to run into a Waluigi Taco Stand to drop some tacos for food Up B - Glitchy Mario will jump up and spaz out while making gibbering noises. He can levitate around until you pick a direction to trample an opponent on Down B - Wide Mouth Mario will open up his mouth really wide. This makes his speed increase and he can glide instead of run. Opponents who throw an item or use a projectile in front of Mario's gaping mouth will be eaten. Mario can only eat three items/projectiles before turning his mouth back to normal. Using Melee attacks on Mario in this state will flatten his head, which will stun Mario for a second Final Smash - Retarded 64 Mario will get naked and run around yelling and spazzing. Meanwhile, some crazy stuff from SMG4 will appear at random and attack opponents Here are the Crazy Stuffs *Teletubby - They will swing a crowbar or shoot with their gun *Old Man - He will just wander around, He can be picked up and thrown *Freddy Fazbear - Says "Hey there buddy!" and throws pizzas *Peach - Shouts "YOU SON OF A B*TCH!!" and tackles an opponent, Causing an explosion *Shy Guy - Throws Toast *Bob - He will annoy opponents, Causing damage *Fishy Boopkins - He will attack with his fishy kung-fu After a while, The Final Smash will end after Mario finds spaghetti and puts his clothes back on KOSFX KOSFX1: (Homer Scream) KOSFX2: Woaaah! KOSFX3: Mama F***er! KOSFX4: (Sweetie Belle voice) Aw come on! StarKOSFX: (Scream) Taunts Up: (Mario Troll Face) Side: How 'bout you suck Mario's pingas? Down: (Hums to his Overworld theme) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Rainbow Dash voice) OMYGOSHOMYGOSHOMYGOSH! Victory 2: (Dances) Victory 3: (Holds spaghetti) Spaghetti! Victory 4: (Against Bowsette) What the f*** is that?! Lose/Clap: F*ck this sh*t I'm out... Lose/Clap 2: (Against Sonata Dusk When She Uses Her Victory 2) (He Screams and Punch Sonata Dusk) Suck my mushroom d*ck, you f*cking son of a b*tch! (Pulls out a Gun and Shoot Sonata Dusk To Death) stay the Same Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Punch, Punch, Kick *Dash Attack - Who let the chomp out *Forward tilt - Punch *Up tilt - Upward Kick *Down tilt - Sweep Kick *Side Smash - Kiddie Ride *Up Smash - Pokes his arms up with both middle fingers *Down Smash - Crowbar Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Spins in a sitting position while shouting "Weeeeeeee" *F-Air - Spits Rapidly *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - Glitches *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Lifts up opponent *Pummel - Slam *Forward Throw- Throws forward *Back Throw - Tosses the Opponent Back *Up Throw - Tosses the Opponent and Punches it rapidly like a Block *Down Throw - Throws the opponent on the ground while singing "I threw it on the ground" Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Gets up and Punches *100% ledge attack: Gets up and uses his Stun Stick. *Front attack: Leg Sweep *Back attack: Kick *Trip attack: Headbutts Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol SMG4 Logo Victory Music SSBB Mario Victory Theme Kirby Hat Mario's hat and derp eyes Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Spaghetti Pawlette Swaps *Default ® *Luigi colors (G) *SMG4 Colors (B) *Aperture Science Outfit *Minecraft Steve Colors *Gordon Freeman Colors *Batman Colors *Wedding Outfit *Final Fantasy Outfit Trivia *He may look like Mario 64, But he acts different from him. *SMG4 Mario's new entrance came from Lawl Toon: Brother Location's Subspace Emissary part 2 where Mario enters Bob-Omb Battlefield, Only to fall from a great height and land painfully on the ground. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:SuperMarioGlitchy4 Category:Empty Slot Winners Category:Celebrities Category:Anti-Hero Category:Italy Category:Alternate Versions Of Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:Super Mario Bros.